


[ART] Space Mountain

by counteragent



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, Fanart, Ficlet, Gen, Season/Series 09
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-20
Updated: 2013-12-20
Packaged: 2018-01-05 05:55:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1090398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/counteragent/pseuds/counteragent





	[ART] Space Mountain

**Title:** Space Mountain  
 **Artist and Writer:**[](http://counteragent.livejournal.com/profile)[ **counteragent**](http://counteragent.livejournal.com/)  
 **Genre:** Gen fanart with ficlet (mention of f/f in accompanying ficlet)  
 **Characters:** Charlie/Dorothy(plus Sam in ficlet)  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Note** : Made for [](http://heidi8.livejournal.com/profile)[**heidi8**](http://heidi8.livejournal.com/) for [](http://spn-j2-xmas.livejournal.com/profile)[**spn_j2_xmas**](http://spn-j2-xmas.livejournal.com/). Thanks to the mods!!!

The drawing:  
(Teaser)

  
reference [x](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/counteragent/4562614/79081/79081_600.jpg) \+ plus screenshots from eps and promo photos  


The ficlet:

Oct_LeGuin | Took me a whole 1/2 hr to hack u and set this chat line up. good wrk sam.  
---|---  
sam | charlie?  
Oct_LeGuin | its octavia now  
sam | suits you. so you are back--are you ok? Is dorothy with you?  
Oct_LeGuin | D and i are great! cleaned up oz.  
sam | wow. that was fast  
Oct_LeGuin | i guess two years IS pretty speedy to rebalance the forces of good and evil in an entire magical dimension.  
sam | yeah, took harry potter 7  
Oct_LeGuin | to be fair, he got a degree too. looks like you took care of the angel mess  
sam | you could say that  
Oct_LeGuin | so we're on vacay in floryay…  
sam | that wouldnt be the case at space mountain disneyworld would it? the 300% increase in heart attacks while riding?  
Oct_LeGuin | …yeah  
sam | workaholic  
Oct_LeGuin | like u can talk. plus we r having fun, check it  
Oct_LeGuin has sent an attachment  
sam | nice. glad to see you taking the hunt seriously, being safe.  
Oct_LeGuin | aw sam. worried?  
sam | what is that thing anyway  
Oct_LeGuin | um. well about that  
sam | charlie.  
Oct_LeGuin | it kinda followed us back  
sam | there are more, arent there  
Oct_LeGuin | yeah. its why i rang. not that it isnt a delight to chat! just, id probably be in bed with D for a week or two instead of looking up winchesters on my hunt-cation. no offense  
sam | you talked to dean first?  
Oct_LeGuin | yeah. again no offense. i kinda figured it'd be a 2 for 1 deal anyway, when i called him.  
sam | i didnt mean it that way. just wondering why he isnt helping you instead.  
Oct_LeGuin | what?  
sam | what what? why isnt dean helping you?  
Oct_LeGuin | srsly?  
sam | you there?  
sam | hello?  
Oct_LeGuin | dean is in arapahoe county hospital outside of denver. two broken legs. phone 303-555-6789 rm 318.  
sam | ok  
sam | so where should i meet you?  
Oct_LeGuin | maybe you should go to colora  
sam | where do you guys want to meet?  
sam | charlie  
Oct_LeGuin | our hotel is the mermaid inn orlando. rm 47.  
sam | give me 20 mins. Maybe five extra if I gotta knock dean out before I heal him  
Oct_LeGuin | wtf! your IP is in texas  
sam | see you soon charlie  
  
---


End file.
